The present invention relates in general to automotive convertible roof systems, and more particularly, to an automotive vehicle roof system having a detachable convertible roof.
Automotive vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), have experienced a substantial increase in popularity in recent years. With the increase in popularity has come an increased demand for many of the amenities that were generally only found on other types automotive vehicles, such as convertible roof systems. Convertible roof systems designed for other automotive vehicles, such as passenger cars, are not, however, readily adaptable for use with SUVs because of the significant design differences between the two types of vehicles. For example, many SUVs have a rear storage compartment that is an extension of the passenger compartment, whereas in passenger cars the storage compartment is typically separate from the passenger compartment. Since it is generally desirable to be able to access the rear storage compartment from the rear of the vehicle, it would be advantageous that the convertible roof system be designed to allow for easy access to the rear storage compartment. SUVs also present a challenge as to how and where to store the convertible top when the top is fully retracted without unnecessarily using up valuable storage space.
Various convertible roof systems for use with SUVs have been recently developed that attempt to address these and other problems associated with adapting a convertible roof system for use with an SUV. Examples of previously designed SUV convertible roof systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,326, entitled “Support Structure For A Canvas Top Bow On A Canvas Top Automobile,” which issued to Shiromura on Sep. 9, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,767 entitled “Convertible Top For A Vehicle Having A Rear Egress,” which issued to Harrison et al. on Aug. 15, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,850 entitled “Automobile With Canvas,” which issued to Kaneko et al. on Aug. 27, 1992; the foregoing patents are incorporated by reference herein. While some of the patents have improved the art, a demand still exists to further simply the operation and improve the functionality of convertible roof systems for SUVs.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an automotive vehicle roof system includes a detachable convertible roof that covers a rear storage compartment and at least a portion of a passenger compartment of the vehicle. A further aspect of the present invention provides a linkage mechanism that is movable from an extended position to a retracted position in order to provide unobstructed access to the vehicle's storage compartment from the rear of the vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, the retracted convertible roof may be removed entirely from the vehicle by disengaging quick release attachment devices. Yet another aspect of the present invention provides the ability to operate the convertible roof independently of the vehicle's rear backlite. In a further aspect of the present invention, an adjustable tensioning device is employed.
The automotive vehicle roof system of the present invention is advantageous over previous designs in that the present invention provides a mechanism for retracting the convertible roof independent of the rear backlite. This allows for relatively unobstructed access to the rear storage compartment of the vehicle. Furthermore, not attaching the rear backlite to the convertible roof eliminates the need to retract or manually unsnap the convertible roof in order to access the vehicle's storage compartment from the rear of the vehicle. The present invention also provides a unique linkage mechanism that allows the convertible roof to be easily moved between its retracted and extended positions. If desired, the retracted convertible roof can be entirely removed from the vehicle with minimal effort by simply releasing the quick releasing latch and pin devices with common attachment points for both removable soft-top and removable hard-top convertible roofs; this attachment scheme also eliminates the typical loose fasteners that often get lost when the roof is detached. Moreover, an adjustable tensioning assembly causes roof bow-to-roof bow or roof bow-to-backlite frame spacing modifications which improve the fit and function of the pliable roof cover. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.